Hello Pro Kenshuusei
Hello Pro Kenshuusei (ハロプロ研修生; Hello Pro Trainee) (formerly Hello Pro Egg (ハロプロエッグ)) is a collection of young girls selected through auditions, or added specially by Tsunku, that are receiving dance and vocal lessons in the hopes that they will one day be able to debut as full idols within Hello! Project. Not yet being full members within Hello! Project, the girls mainly perform at Hello! Project concerts as backing dancers for the major acts. The Kenshuusei also hold their own concerts and have their own songs. Some Kenshuusei have acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. The Kenshuusei have their own variety shows called "Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu!" and "～Onedari Entame!～Hapi★Pure". Members :Main Article: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Members Current Members 9th Generation *Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) 11th Generation *Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) *Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) 12th Generation *Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) 14th Generation *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) 15th Generation *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) 16th Generation *Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) *Nomura Minami (野村みな美) 17th Generation *Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) *Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) *Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの) *Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) *Wada Sakurako (和田桜子) 18th Generation *Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) 19th Generation *Tanaka Karen (田中可恋) *Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) *Mikame Kana (三瓶海南) *Fujii Rio (藤井梨央) *Inoue Hikaru (井上ひかる) 20th Generation *Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) *Yokogawa Yumei (横川夢衣) *Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空) *Oura Hirona (大浦央菜) *Danbara Ruru (段原瑠々) *Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) *Funaki Musubu (船木結) Former Members : See Hello Pro Kenshuusei Members#Former Members History 2004 In June, 31 winners were selected from the 10,570 applicants of the "Hello Pro Egg Audition 2004" and formed Hello Pro Egg. Korenaga Miki was appointed leader, and all of them began activities within Hello Pro Egg except Arai Manami, who began activities in 2007. Okada Yui then joined v-u-den in August. 2006 Arihara Kanna joined ℃-ute in January. In April, Kitahara Sayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Okada Robin Shouko, and Hashida Mirei released the digital single, Sora ga Aru. In June, Mano Erina, Ogura Manami, and Muto Mika, the winners of the "Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition", joined the group. Later in the year, THE Possible and Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai were formed. 2008 Kenshuusei Korenaga Miki, also a full-time player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri Mano Erina, and Muto Mika (reserve players) joined other Hello! Project members and formed Ongaku Gatas, the first Hello! Project unit to feature both Hello! Project members and Kenshuusei. Tanaka Anri was also a player of Little Gatas. In January, Korenaga Miki graduated from Hello Pro Egg to concentrate on Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas. Noto Arisa took her place as leader of Hello Pro Egg. Mano Erina graduated from Hello Pro Egg and became a soloist within Hello! Project. Kitahara Sayaka and Kikkawa Yuu formed the unit MilkyWay with Kusumi Koharu. Shugo Chara Egg! was also created to perform theme songs for the anime, Shugo Chara!. 2009 In the April issue of De☆View (released in March 2009), Sato Ayano appeared alongside Noto Arisa and Kaneko Rie, as a Hello Pro Egg member. During the Yokohama HOP! concert in April, Sato Ayano's membership was officially announced, as well as the addition of new member Sezaki Azusa. In June, then leader Noto Arisa left Hello Pro Egg, supposedly leaving no other Egg to take her place as leader. In July, several Kenshuusei joined chanpuru units. On November 23, it was announced that S/mileage would graduate from Hello Pro Egg and make their debut in Hello! Project in 2010. Initially when the group was first formed, Tsunku had said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members might be added or current members might be removed. Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki were confirmed to be the definite line-up of S/mileage. They debuted on March 27, 2010, and S/mileage would later make their major debut in May. Later in 2009, an audition was held for the new Amulet Dia for Shugo Chara Egg!, and Tanabe Nanami was added to Shugo Chara Egg! as well as Hello Pro Egg. 2010 In 2010, during Morning Musume's 9th generation audition, Tsunku announced that Eggs between 11 and 17 were eligible to audition for Morning Musume and would automatically pass the first round. Between June and December, several Kenshuusei left. At the end of 2010, it was also announced that Sengoku Minami and Kikkawa Yuu had finished their egg training and that Kikkawa would be the opening act for Hello! Project's 2011 Winter Tour and announced that she was going to start a solo career. 2011 At the first day of the Hello! Project 2011 winter tour, it was announced that Fukumura Mizuki would be joining Morning Musume as a ninth generation member. Jang Da Yeon also became a member of the new Hello Pro Korea Kenshuusei. After the announcement, it was announced that Mori Saki, Furukawa Konatsu (in January 2011), Kitahara Sayaka, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Sato Ayano (in March 2011), and Saho Akari (in April 2011) had also graduated. Kitahara would go onto have a solo career and the other girls plus Sengoku and Mori would go onto form Up Up Girls. On September 10, it was announced that 2nd generation S/mileage sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka would leave the group due to severe anemia, but would return to Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg after her recovery. On September 29, it was announced that Kudo Haruka would be joining Morning Musume as a tenth generation member. Two weeks later, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina officially became members of the second generation of S/mileage. 2012 In January, the name of the program was officially changed from "Hello Pro Egg" to Hello Pro Kenshuusei. In September, It was announced that Hello Pro Kenshuusei would release their first single. The title was revealed to be Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and it was sold during S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. The song is sung by Otsuka Aina, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, and Taguchi Natsumi. On November 20th, it was announced that selected Kenshuusei would be in a stage play, called Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子). In an interview with Kaneko Rie regarding the recently added Kenshuusei and the 12gatsu no Tamago Show concert, Kaneko revealed that she was the leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On December 22nd, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki and Ogawa Rena participated in Cutie Land 7, where they sang "All I Want For Christmas Is You." 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari would be debuting in a new unit (Juice=Juice) alongside GREEN FIELDS' Miyazaki Yuka, The unit started off as an indies group aiming for a major debut. On February 22, the official YouTube channel for Hello Pro Kenshuusei was opened. On April 11, the first episode of Hello Pro Kenshuusei's new show, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu!, was aired. On May 19, at the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ concert, the Kenshuusei announced and performed a new single titled Ten Made Nobore!, featuring Juice=Juice, the single was released on June 8, 2013. On June 13, at a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine City, Juice=Juice announced their major debut single, Romance no Tochuu. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka Aina had withdrawn from both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to issues with her contract and family. She had no graduation ceremony because of the withdraw. On August 30, auditions for "Temporary Egg" was announced, those who pass will train for half a year, then be promoted to Kenshuusei. On October 5, the first episode of their variety show, ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure, was aired. On October 25, "Hello Pro Kenshuusei" was added to the UP-FRONT PROMOTION website under "Talent", the same section that Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, C-ute, S/mileage, Juice=Juice, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Ongaku Gatas, Park Yon Ha and Sharam Q are on. In November, the Juice=Juice members profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei website, bringing the member count down to 28. On December 14, after five years of being in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kaneko Rie quit, however stayed until the 21st. Her departure brings the member count down to 27. 2014 On January 16, nine Kenshuusei members had self-introduction and interview videos uploaded to the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel. On January 23, nine other Kenshuusei members had self-introduction and interview videos uploaded to the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel. On January 26, through a tweet, Tsunku hinted that he was working on a new Kenshuusei song, saying that he was correcting lyrics. Discography Singles #2012.09.23 Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Otsuka Aina, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, Taguchi Natsumi #2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello! Project Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) DVD Singles #2013.12.21 Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Digital Singles #2006 Sora ga Aru - Hashida Mirei, Okada Robin Shouko, Kitahara Sayaka, Fukuda Kanon DVDs #2007.05.13 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen History of Hello! Pro Egg (第1回ハロー！プロジェクト新人公演 History of Hello!Pro EGG) (Fan Club Only) #2007.09.26 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ DVD #2007.11.23 Hello Pro Egg DVD PAMPHLET (ハロプロエッグ DVD PAMPHLET) (Fan Club Only) #2009.04.04 Hello Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol. 1 (Only available at 2009 H!P Shinjin Kouen April ~Yokohama HOP!~ concert) #2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ DVD #2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ DVD #2013.03.31 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei DVD Magazine Vol.1 Groups Hello Pro Kenshuusei Units *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2008) *THE Possible (2006–2007) *Shugo Chara Egg! (2008–2010) *S/mileage (2009–2010) *Juice=Juice (2013) Hello! Project Units Featuring Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ongaku Gatas (2007–2010) *MilkyWay (2008–2009) *High-King (2008–2010) *Shin Minimoni (2009–2011) *ZYX-α (2009–2010) *Aa! (2009–2011) *Reborn Eleven (2011) *Jurin (2013) Acts featuring Former Eggs Former Acts *v-u-den (Okada Yui) *Mano Erina (soloist) *Lilpri *Oha Girl Maple (Ogawa Saki) Current Acts *Morning Musume (Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, and Oda Sakura) *S/mileage (Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, and Katsuta Rina) *Kikkawa Yuu (Soloist) *Kitahara Sayaka (Soloist) *THE Possible (Active under TNX) *Ongaku Gatas (Korenaga Miki, Sengoku Minami) *AKBN0 (Maeda Irori) *Up Up Girls (Kari) *Smile Gakuen (Kizawa Runa) *Peaberry (Wada Ayaka) *Harvest (Takeuchi Akari) *Juice=Juice (Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari) *SMILE 4 the future (Kizawa Runa) *Mirei (soloist) *HI-FIN (Fukuda Kanon) *Jurin (Miyamoto Karin) Trivia *When Hello Pro Egg changed its name to Hello Pro Kenshuusei, it was also established that each member has to pay a monthly fee of about $100 dollars for their training. *The oldest member in the current Hello Pro Kenshuusei lineup is Yamaki Risa at the age of 16. *Sasaki Rikako and Inaba Manaka are previously from an Idol group outside of Hello! Project. *Inaba Manaka and Yokogawa Yumei are both from EXPG school. *Fukumura Mizuki is the first former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to become sub-leader of Morning Musume. *Linlin was the first and only international student Hello Pro Kenshuusei has ever had. During her time as an egg, her name was never released and she was known as poniko (ポニ子; ponytail girl). *Kosuga Fuyuka is the only Kenshuusei to have either went on hiatus, or left and then return. *Four Kenshuusei have debuted into Morning Musume, they were Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka and Oda Sakura. *Six Kenshuusei have debuted into S/mileage, they were Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina. *All members of Juice=Juice, except for Miyazaki Yuka, are from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *All original members of S/mileage were from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Several girls who failed Morning Musume and S/mileage auditions later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *If a Kenshuusei auditions for Morning Musume, they are automatically passed into the third round. *Contrary to popular belief, Jang Da Yeon was never a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of Hello Pro Korea Kenshuusei. *Kawashima Miyuki is the first and currently only former Kenshuusei member to have married. *Several former members have went on to become members of non-H!P Idol groups, such as Maeda Irori, Nagasawa Wakana and Kizawa Runa. *The oldest member ever in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Hirano Tomomi. *Mashiro Kana was the tallest member the program had ever had. *2005 was the only year in which no new members were added. *All current members have black, undyed hair. See Also *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts and Events External Links *Hello Pro Egg Official FC Website *Hello! Project "Kenshuusei" Audition page *Official YouTube Channel *Japanese Wikipedia: ハロプロエッグ es:Hello! Pro Kenshuuseiit:Hello! Pro Kenshuuseics:Hello! Pro Egg Category:2004 Units Category:V-u-den Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:THE Possible Category:C-ute Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Little Gatas Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Morning Musume Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:MilkyWay Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:High-King Category:Mano Erina Category:S/mileage Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Aa! Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Up Up Girls Category:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Juice=Juice Category:Kashou Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Shows Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei